gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tramps
Tramps, or commonly Hobos, are homeless people found in most of the Grand Theft Auto games. They have different appearences in different games and in Grand Theft Auto IV tramps will often ask the player for money. Description Each game in the GTA III and IV era has its own unique tramp models: Grand Theft Auto III Tramps usually wear grey jackets in GTA III and walk strangely. Some tramps wear checkered hats that appear to have been cut off of a western shirt. A group of tramps can be found in the tunnel that connects 8-Ball's bomb shop in Harwood to the rear of the Supa Save! in Portland View; they carry molotovs, which either suggest they are remnants of Darkel's gang or are used as an ingame substitute for alcohol. There are two distincitive tramps, one is an overweight woman with a Northern Irish accent, and one is an elderly man with a Scottish accent. If Claude runs past a tramp, instead of their shoulder being knocked, they trip and fall on the ground as some pedestrians will. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Tramps in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City appear in 5 types. The first is a shoeless tramp with a brown jacket and red top. He has black pants and will attack the player if provoked, and is one of the few tramps in the game, who will not walk like he is drunk, but like he is a busy man, like some other pedestrians. The second is a begger with a light brown tattered shirt and dirty jeans, this beggar is also barefoot and will run away from the player if a fight is started. The third is a beggar who is the same as the second beggar, except his tattered shirt is black. He is a Vietnam War Veteran who will make comments about the war if the player is around him. He too is a cowardly pedestrian who will run away from the player upon hearing gunshots. The other two are hunchback women tramps, one with a green top and jeans and one with a yellow top, they will both fight back if provoked. Tramps are usually found in Little Haiti, Little Havana and the construction sites in Vice Point. Hobos also walk strangely in the game, as if they are drunk. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Tramps appear all throughout San Andreas, in many varieties, one appears in Los Santos, the majority appear in San Fierro, others appear elsewhere. Some tramps in San Andreas have signs on their chests saying odd things like; "Will bet for money", "Will eat for food", or "God is playing with us" (a reference to the tramp's existence in a video game). Sometimes tramps will attack you if provoked. In beta versions of the game, they may be seen drunk, urinating on the ground or sitting down. These effects can still be achieved in the full version by modifying the game's script. Tramps often have a low amount of health. Grand Theft Auto IV in GTA IV.]] There are many different types of tramps in Grand Theft Auto IV. Most tramps wear light green or brown hoodies with random shirts underneath. Some hobos have extremely ugly facial features such as one eye being completely white. The GTA IV version of hobos' dialogue is quite odd. Many African American Tramps frequently say "Cheesy Vaginas!" when you quickly drive by them. Some talk about aliens, the government and illegal immigrants. Tramps may sometimes ask the player for money, the player can then give them $10. They can say things like: "Can someone make a donation please!?"; "A small buck for the alien resistance"; and "Could you spare a dollar? I'm trying to get back to the office." If the player decides to give them money they will show friendly behavior and help the player fight against anyone who attacks using fists. They will not follow the player however or attack police. They will run away if there is any firearms used other than bats or knives. Some tramps are genuine homeless people with nowhere to go. Other tramps are obvious drug addicts. Tramps are aggressive and will fight with their fists if provoked. Sometimes they are even rude, saying things like: "Fuck off you stupid fucking great alien fuck!"; and "Fuck you, reptillian"; or simply "Fuck you". Tramps are found all over Liberty City. They are found in populated areas such as Middle Park, Westminster, and Star Junction. Many can be found in the subways, the Alderney Casino, the Sprunk Factory, apartments, the Firefly Island theme park beach, the northern beach in Northern Gardens, Bohan, and dark alleyways. Tramps can sometimes be found sleeping on the ground. Tramps can also be found huddling around a drum of fire trying to warm themselves. A strange thing is that they can be seen driving cars sometimes, most likely from Carjacking. Grand Theft Auto V There are many different pedestrian models for tramps in GTA V. Tramps can usually be found underneath highway overpasses, usually in large groups. Most tramps can be found wearing dirty, old clothing. Tramps tend to spawn in small tramp communities, which are usually situated beneath highway overpasses and are littered with garbage and other debris. Tents and couches can be found in these communities, which is likely where the tramps sleep. Tramps can also be found pushing around shopping carts. Most tramps will run away from the player if physically harmed, while others will attack when provoked. A homeless encampment for Tramps can be found near Paleto Bay. Known Tramps *Jerry Kapowitz (formerly) *Daryl Lect *Owen Monie *Abe Ozo *Curtis Weaver Glitch *In GTA IV, if the player checks his stats, the amount of money it says the player has given to tramps will be massive, but the amount of tramps given money to will remain the same. For example you may have given change to 3 tramps, but it says you have donated $1100. This happens for unknown reasons. Trivia *In 3D Universe games, tramps may randomly spawn a large amount of money upon death, just like other pedestrians. This occurrence was changed in GTA IV, so that tramps only drop a small amount of money, if any at all. *The only named tramp in the series is Jerry Kapowitz, who became rich after finding Gay Tony's diamonds. *In GTA IV, if you punch or kick a hobo, they will rarely ever run, but fight until either their health circle reaches three bars or until you knock them out or finish them. *Some tramps in GTA IV wear shirts depicting a San Andreas logo. *In GTA V tramps are seen living in tents now. *In GTA IV, the African-American tramp with the white eye can be seen walking around with a pot on their head. This could be a little in-game joke as he could be considered a "pothead". This same tramp will usually exclaim nonsensical phrases when harmed, like "Too many gorillas!" or "I don't have any bananas!", among others. *In GTA IV, when you shoot a gun, or do a crime near a tramp, they will pull out a cell phone, and call the police. *Some tramps in GTA IV are seen driving in sports cars, or an expensive vehicles. This is common in Algonquin, yet still also rare. Another occasional thing might be them driving motorcycles, most commonly a Hellfury. *In GTA V, its is possible that a tramp may follow the player into the front seat of their vehicle if the player greets them without listening to response. This doesn't appear to be a glitch as the tramp will say something in an excited voice when entering the vehicle. *In GTA V, a tramp on the road can hold up a sign that begs for money. The messages on the sign vary, but sometimes, one of the messages will say that Serbian men robbed the tramp. Category:Pedestrians